Unrequited Love
by MalachiteMegan
Summary: Danny didn’t show up for the last week of school, but every day after Sam got home, he was sitting on her bed. Tucker is on a vacation, and brings home a friend. DXS & TXOC pairings
1. Last Week 'Till Summer

Unrequited Love

Danny didn't show up for the last week of school, but every day after Sam got home, he was sitting on her bed. Tucker is on a vacation, and brings home a friend. DXS & TXOC pairings

Hey! I'm heartbroken1 and this is my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it because I've been waiting for over a year to write a fic on this site. So, I'd love for you to review and give some ideas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters, but some of the characters in this story are mine.

Oh yeah! In this, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are 17 and are juniors.

It was a plain, ordinary day of school until Danny didn't show up for school. Sam went to class and saw that Tucker didn't show up either. 'What is going on? Are they sick?' Sam thought, wondering about the possibilities of the absence of her best friends.

"Ms. Manson? Do you know where Mr. Fenton and Mr. Foley are?" Mr. Lancer asked, surprised that Sam was sitting by herself. She shook her head, continuing to read the report Danny had sent her the night before that was due tomorrow. He would always send his reports to her now, and she would look over them and send them back.

Sam went through the whole day without being mocked, because, how could they without her friends to be an audience to either yell or laugh at them? She walked home, up to her room, and as soon as she opened the door and walked in, she saw Danny sitting on her bed, reading a magazine. "Danny! What are you doing here? Why weren't you at school?" Sam screamed, making Danny fall off the bed.

"Well that was a warm welcome! I've been waiting for hours for you and this is what I get? Man, now I know why you don't like me." Danny said frowning. The real reason that he didn't go to school that day was because he could only think of her. He spent the whole day with her in his mind. How could he do any work when the only words he could write were "Mrs. Sam Fenton" and "Danny & Sam together forever?"

Sam smiled. The only thing she could do that day was think and worry about the boy in front of her. "I never said I didn't like you. It just made me worry that you and Tucker didn't come to school today," she said, sitting next to him on her bed.

"Wait, Tucker didn't come to school? Oh yeah! He left for summer vacation last night! Sorry Sam, I forgot that you would be there alone without me, otherwise, I'd have picked you up from school."

"Um…that's okay, but, couldn't you have just come to school?" Sam asked, knowing she'd get a dodgy answer.

"I just had a lot on my mind, and couldn't think of anything dealing with school." 'Yup, dodgy.' Danny then did something completely unlike himself. He transformed into Danny Phantom, kissed Sam on the cheek, and flew away. Sam held her hand to her cheek and smiled.

"This is going to be an interesting summer."

So…………how'd I do for the first chappy? I would appreciate it if I got at least five or six reviews and some ideas, cuz, I'm a crazy nutcase at the moment. But I luvs all of you who send reviews and ideas. No flames, please?


	2. Musical Note Pt 1

Thanx for the reviews! I luv you guys! You all make me feel fuzzy inside! Triple thanks to cutereviewgirl for giving me ideas. You rock!  I also dedicate this story to Knowledge In The Hollow Noggin (aka KITHN) who is one of my new-found friends on Anyway, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, "No Bravery" by James Blunt, or "I'll Follow You into the Dark." by Death Cab for Cutie.

Sam turned the key to enter her elaborate home, and stepped inside the threshold to a bright yellow stairway. "What is going on?" she yelled, looking at the stairs in disgust.

"Well, we thought the house could use a little light. Don't worry; we already finished your room with a nice, pastel pink!" Sam's mother responded cheerfully.

Sam dashed to her room, but before she could open the door, she heard a guitar playing softly. She slowly turned the knob, finding Danny sitting on her bed playing the guitar she had given him for Christmas, humming softly, "…When heaven and hell decide, that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no's, on their vacancy signs…"

Sam smiled and said, "Wow, Death Cab for Cutie! That was, really, really, good. Great even!"

Danny blushed, placing the guitar in its case, looking around the room with a smirk. "So, how do you like your new room? I thought the flowers on the pink bedspread were a bit much, but other than that, it suits you."

She laughed, looking at the white canopy bed, the fabric a pick lace. Then, unexpectedly, Sam had a large giggle attack that caused her to fall to the ground holding her stomach. After she composed herself, she looked happy and cheerful. "Yeah, it does look like me! So I guess I'll have to do something about it!" she said, flipping a switch underneath a picture of her family.

With the flip of that switch, the walls turned around, becoming the normal gothic walls with posters of Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, and The All-American Rejects plastered on, the carpet changing to a deep purple, and the bed transforming into the normal dark wood and covers. "How did you do that? That was so cool!" Danny gaped at the five second transformation.

Sam smiled, walking over to him and picking up the guitar she started playing "No Bravery" by James Blunt.

"There are children standing here, arms outstretched into the sky, tears drying on their face, he has been here.

Brothers lie in shallow graves, fathers lost without a trace, a nation blind to their disgrace, since he's been here.

And I see, no bravery, no bravery, in your eyes anymore only sadness, and I see, no bravery, no bravery, in your eyes anymore only sadness, only sadness.

Houses burned beyond repair, the smell of death is in the air, a woman weeping in despair says, 'he has been here.'

Trace the lighting of the sky, it's another family's turn to die, a child afraid to even cry out says, 'he has been here.'

And I see, no bravery, no bravery, in your eyes anymore only sadness, and I see, no bravery, no bravery, in your eyes anymore only sadness.

There are children standing here, arms outstretched into the sky, but no one asks the question why he has been here?

Old men kneel to accept their fate, wives and daughters cut and raped, a generation drenched in hate says, 'he has been here.'

And I see, no bravery, no bravery, in your eyes anymore only sadness, and I see, no bravery, no bravery, in your eyes anymore, anymore, anymore, anymore, and I see, no bravery, no bravery, in your eyes anymore only sadness, and I see, no bravery, no bravery, in your eyes anymore only sadness, only sadness."

Danny's jaw dropped. "I never knew that you could sing that well! That was great!"

Sam blushed and smiled, "You're not so bad yourself." And put the guitar back in its case.

There you go! Sorry it took so long! All together, I've been gone for 4 weeks! There is a part 2 to this my friends! My friend is being an idiotic turd, and is now going to flush herself down the toilet. Wait she's too smart for that! CRAP! Cappuccino is sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!


	3. Musical Note Pt 2

Heylo funny people. I just wanted to make sure that everyone knew about certain characters who have not been introduced yet. Here they are!

Danielle-Sam's 3-year-old sister

Mitchell-Sam's 8-year-old brother

Marcus-Sam's 10-year-old brother

Kylie-Danny's 3-year-old sister

There they are! Just so you know, they are my characters, not part of the actual show, in case you didn't know that already. (you probably did, but some people never watch the show, but just read this stuff.)

I do not own Danny Phantom, nor do I own the band My Chemical Romance.

Danny smiled, knowing that Sam had practiced guitar for years, playing until her fingers bled. She would sit there, tears streaming down her face, blood on the strings, playing, correcting even the slightest error. He thought about how he had tried using her guitar whenever he was over, but they rarely were.

So, Sam bought him one for Christmas last year, on which he would practice daily, in hopes of impressing her. Of course, being the clueless idiot he is, he couldn't notice that every little thing he did impressed her. He had also grown quite a lot, so he towered over her. So smiling, she asked, "Why did you come over anyway?"

"Well, I thought you would like to hear the new song I learned." He replied, trying to make sure he didn't go intangible. So much had changed in the past few years. When he had to sit by Sam, he would lose control of his powers. Once, during a test, he ended up falling through the floor and into the meat cooler.

She smiled, happy to know that he wanted her to hear his songs first. She went to the edge of her bed, where Danny was sitting, and placed her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, happy for the closeness of his friend. But after a few minutes, his shirt started becoming damp, so he looked at Sam and saw she was crying. "What's wrong? Is something the matter?" he asked, putting a comforting arm around her.

"There is so much going on right now, my parents are going to get a divorce because of me! They blame each other for my 'problem,' and they agree that my dad should move out," (Her mother was the heiress of the cellophane-toothpick twirling Izzy) she cried, holding on to Danny for dear life.

He was shocked, so continued to hug her and comfort her. After about ten minutes, he picked her up bridal style, becoming Danny Phantom, and flying through the window, taking her to a cliff. The sun was setting, and it looked so magical, with the city lights under them.

He gently set her down, uncovering her eyes. "Danny! It's so beautiful! Thank you." She hugged him tightly, unknowing that his hand became intangible.

Smiling, he started to laugh. "This isn't even the best part." Sam looked at him suspiciously, wondering what he was up to. Again, he picked her up and flew for about half an hour, until the reached a concert hall. He slipped something into her hand as he changed back to his human form, and then put something around her neck. She looked at the sign and saw that it was a My Chemical Romance concert, and that Danny had put a backstage pass on her. "**This** is the best part," he said smiling at her astonished expression.

She had never been allowed to go to a concert, unless it was in town, and her parents would have never approved of this one. "How did you get backstage passes?" she asked quietly.

"I got a job taking quizzes on the internet. It was fun, but I think this is more fun than anything else." He was right too, because they got to hear songs from their new album, and met the entire band. They talked for hours, and Danny played some of their songs on guitar while Sam sang.

When they left, Sam was the happiest girl alive, Goth or no Goth. "Hey Danny? Do you think we could walk some of the way home?" she asked, blushing.

"I'll land about a mile or so away from your house, alright?" He held her so that he was holding her head and said sweetly, "I'm going to pick up some speed so we can have that walk, okay?" she nodded in reply as they flew faster than she had ever flown before, landing in an alley.

They started walking, holding hands. "Thanks for tonight Danny. This was the best thing anyone could do for me," she said, looking up at him.

"It was nothing, Sam. I actually enjoyed myself quite a bit too. But during the concert, why did you start holding my hand? You never did that at the Dumpty Humpty concerts that we went to with Tucker," he asked, with a confused look on his face.

_It's now or never Sam, you HAVE to tell him! This is your only chance! _Losing her smile, she said, "Danny, there's something I need to tell you. It's something really important." He looked worried, thinking it was something horrible, like she figured out that he had a crush on her and wanted to be just friends, or she didn't want to be friends at all.

"What is it?" He asked, holding his breath.

"I've had these feelings for someone for a very long time, and I think I love him." Danny was heartbroken, thinking that she didn't have any feelings for him. "I just wanted to tell you that, the someone I'm talking about is…you."

DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm so evil! Whatever! I'll update VERY VERY SOON! Red lines are funny! I'm hyper! What will be Danny's reaction? I don't know! Tell me what you think it is, and if you get it right, it'll be dedicated to you! Isn't that a bonus? And if you have any questions about the soon-to-be revealed characters, please ask.

heartbroken1

I'm evil and you all know it.


	4. Happy Response?

Thanx That Bloody Demon and obsessedwithstabler, the reviews really made me smile! Well, this chapter is extremely short, but it's for you 2!

Do not own DP, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Previously on Unrequited Love

"The person who I love is you Danny" (I know, not exactly what I wrote but whatever)

Danny was shocked. He had been thinking that Sam would have said someone else, anyone else besides him. He smiled a HUGE smile and hugged her. Then, unbelievably, (ha! Unbelievably my butt!) kissed her. (hahahahahahaha! I'm such a freakin moron) the only problem was that Sam slapped him. (OH! Didn't see that comin' did ya?) He felt the heat on his cheek and saw the tears in her eyes and he asked, "Sam, why did you hit me?"

"Because you don't kiss a girl when she says she loves you, at least not without a reply!" she yelled, her lips showing a smirk. Danny grinned. Same old Sam, being completely different from everyone else.

"Well, then, Sam," she looked completely happy, "I love you too, and I have for a very long time." She started walking towards him. "I would like to know if I may kiss you know." She nodded and they kissed, but without a slap this time.

Tucker had just come home and saw Danny and Sam walking together, holding hands, so he grabbed his video camera and decided to get some blackmail. He recorded the whole thing, Sam revealing her feelings, Danny getting a slap, and their second kiss. He started laughing, saying, "This is so cool! I can't wait to sell this on the internet and at school! This is money in the bank!"

Well? Short I know but I didn't want to get hit by That Bloody Demon again! Anywayz, R&R!


	5. Something's Wrong

Chap 5 is in the house! I'm sorry this has taken so long, but I'm taking Algebra and U.S. History, and I've been preoccupied with the school girl drama. You know…the "a girl telling your secrets, so you ignore them and they become spoiled rotten brats" type of crap. Oh well! That gives me more writing ideas! So, here it is!

I do not own Danny Phantom (sobs over computer, getting electrocuted in the process)

Everyone was shocked when they saw Danny and Sam walking into the school holding hands. The only thing that our dear couple didn't know was that they already knew, and most of them had already bought DVDs of them not twenty minutes before. Tucker was trying to fit the huge bag of money into his locker so that they wouldn't see it, because he decided that he would tell them later.

Danny smiled, knowing that he was with the best girl in the world. The only thing that ruined the morning so far was that Paulina was walking towards them. "Hey Danny, do you want to walk me to class, and hold my books for me?" she asked, trying to sound sweet.

"Sorry, but I'm carrying Sam's books and walking with her for the week. Maybe when your IQ rises a couple points, at least up to an average score, I'll consider it." Sam's eyes became as wide as saucers, a grin on her face, surprised that Danny would be so rude to the most popular girl in school.

"You hang out with that Goth girl too much, you need to get away from her for a year or so, because you've lost YOUR mind." Paulina walked away with those words, leaving Sam and Danny fair game for Dash, Kwan, Star, and Valerie.

Star started in with her claws reaching out at Sam, like butcher knives. Danny grabbed Star's wrist, allowing Sam to kick her in the shin, then punch her in the face. Star yelped, allowing Dash to go for Danny. He aimed for his stomach, but ended up getting Sam's knee in his. He keeled over, getting ready to throw up from the pain, because Sam had zippers on her jeans, at the knees and shins. Kwan thought that if he went for Sam, Danny would get hit, but he didn't, because as Kwan started moving his fist, he got a fist in his stomach, Valerie coming up from behind Sam and hitting her in the small of her back. She fell to the floor, kicking Valerie on the way down. (hahahaha that's a song!) Danny was quick to get to Sam, picking her up and taking her to the nurse's office.

Sam had passed out right when she hit the floor, the hit had so much force. Danny ran as fast as he could, hoping that it wasn't that serious. When he reached the office, he gently laid her onto the bed, waiting for the nurse to come in. (the nurse doesn't come until 8:45, and it's 7:55) very gently, he shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up. "Sam? Are you alright? Please wake up…" after a few seconds of shaking, she woke up.

"Danny? What's going on? All I remember is walking into school, the populars try to beat us up, you getting Kwan in the gut, and then it all went black." Danny slightly smiled, relieved that she was okay.

"Valerie came up from behind and got your back. But you kicked her on the way down, (hahahahahahaha I said it again! –starts playing the song and singing badly-) Sam grinned, and tried to sit up. There was a sharp, stabbing pain in her back, forcing her to lie back down. "Sam, don't try so hard, just wait until the nurse comes in." Danny said, placing his hand on hers.

Sam glared at him, slowly changing into a caring smile. "You should get to class. I'll be fine on my own." Just then, the nurse walked in, about half-an-hour earlier than usual. Mary Jane, the nurse, took one look at Sam and went to the phone, pressing a pink button.

"We're going to take you to the hospital okay? I got a call, telling me that you were here, and I just saw how hard it was for you to even attempt to get up, so you need to go, and get checked out." She smiled warmly, trying to cheer up the two teens.

Sam looked at Danny and squeezed his hand, letting him know that she would be alright, but Danny shook his head, not wanting to leave her side. "I'm not letting you come with me." Sam said simply, knowing that there would be a fight.

"Yes I am! I don't care what you say, because I'll just take my car and follow along. No matter what you do, I'll still come."

Sam smiled, waiting for Danny to remember that they drove to school in her car today. But then she remembered that he could go ghost and get the keys out of her locker, AND he knew her combination so he could get the keys without using any effort. "Fine, you can come along, if you can get passed Mr. Lancer…which I doubt that you can do. But whatever, I don't care." Danny knew that she was half right, but, of course, it meant a lot to her that he cared so much.

He smiled, kissing her on the cheek. She started laughing, looking at his face. Danny had gotten punched as he was getting Sam off the floor, and now he had a big purple and black ring around his eye. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

She had been holding in her laughter, but it couldn't be stopped now, she was laughing so hard that she had tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Danny looked at the mirror, seeing what Sam saw, and started frowning. "Well, at least I have some color; you're as pale as a ghost! That doesn't look healthy you know…" he said, a smirk coming on his face.

Sam looked shocked that he would say something, but then she looked in the mirror herself, all of the make-up that she had on had come off, showing her almost-white skin. Sam looked away, not wanting to; tell Danny what she knew she had to. "Hey Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something that I need to tell you…I'm dying…"

Cliffhanger! Sorry! I had to add that, and I know that I haven't introduced any new characters yet, but they come afterwards.

If I get at least 5 reviews, I'll update, but if not, well then, consider this fanfic over. I know, that bloody demon and cutereviewgirl will be mad but, I need reviews, 13 is pathetic! Luvs you all! R & R!

heartbroken1


	6. Author's note

I know, this is an author's note, and I'm totally against them, but I'm working on it as you read! It'll probably be done Fri. or Sat., depending on how much homework I have… which just today is a crapload…I love you guys so much for being so into this…and I PROMISE that you'll get an update soon!


	7. Uh Oh! Big Trouble!

Thanx! You guys must REALLY love this story if you keep bugging me to update!!! I really enjoy the comments, so I decided to write the near final chapter while waiting for a game to load.

Disclaimer: Don't own, yada yada yada, end of story!

Last time…

"Danny, I'm dying."

Danny stood there, he was completely shocked. "How did this-why did this happen?"

He asked, tears starting to form.

"I was born two months early, so my insides were developed, but they are deteriorating as we speak. I'm lucky to have lived this long, but, if they can find someone that would be a donor for the organs with my blood type, I'll be able to live."

"Well, we'll find you that donor!!!!" Danny said, hoping that they could find a donor in time.

"I don't think-" Sam started, but stopped, and fell to the ground, passing out. Danny immediately grabbed her and took her to the nearby hospital. When he stepped through the automatic doors, a nurse saw them and immediately got a gurney and had him put Sam on it.

"Is she gonna be ok?" he asked, worried about her.

"We found a donor; he said that if someone needed organs, he would give his away."

_Oh thank God. She'll be okay, and we can spend the rest of our lives together. We can go to the same college, get married, have kids, it'll be perfect._

The only thing they didn't know was that the donor was none other than Vlad Masters, who had been in a car crash that messed up his brain waves so that he couldn't walk, and he decided that it was better to die.

Danny waited for hours, until a surgeon came out of the OR, and walked over to him. "How is she?" he didn't know what had happened all together, but he knew she could've died during the surgery.

She's doing fine, she's in the recovery room, and she's about to wake up. You can go see her if you want." The minute that was said, Danny bolted to her room, at least, to what he thought was her room.

He got to the right room and saw Sam sitting upright and smiling at him. "Hey," she said, "What's up?" she was acting like nothing had happened.

"Well, you had an organ transplant, so you'll be just fine, and you scared me half to death when you collapsed, so I thought you were going to die." Sam's face went pale, and her jaw dropped. How could this have happened and she didn't know? She was so confused.

"I did? I'm sorry…but…aren't you mad? I mean, I'm one of the few people that can help you fight ghosts…and without me, you probably wouldn't be alerted as quickly."

All of a sudden, Sam's eyes turned red and she started hovering over the ground. Energy balls started flying out of her hands, and hitting Danny. Sam's voice was deeper as she said, "Prepare to meet your doom, Daniel."

"Sam? How could you? This isn't like you…and you don't have ghost powers! Vlad! That has to be it!" Just as the last blast was about to hit, Tucker and a girl walked into the room and shot something at Sam. Her eyes became their original violet, and she fell to the ground. "Sam!!!!!!!" Danny ran to her, holding her in his arms.

"Are you okay? I looked who the donor was, and you'll never guess, but it was Vlad, he died from a car crash, and had his organs given to Sam." Danny had called Tucker about it, and he had the brains to ask first. "I brought the device you stole from his house, that'll suppress ghost powers for a few hours, and I figure that we can make it so it makes it permanent. By the way, This is Sammy, my girlfriend that I met during vacation." She waved, and Danny continued to hold Sam as she was unconscious.

Dun, dun dun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry, it'll be okay! If I get at least 6 or 7 reviews, I'll update, but until then…send what you think'll happen!!!!!!!!! Luv u all!!!!!!!!

Heartbroken1


	8. A Vague Look Into the Future

Well, ya, here is the newest chappy of Unrequited Love, possibly the last. I have absolutely NO time on my hands, I have NO reviews on my songfics, and I'm going through some SERIOUS issues. So, if you plan on reading more, please check out these, review, and give some "inspirational" advice.

Sam was waking up from her…nap, and she was lying on Danny's bed, in a nightgown. "Oh my gosh!!!!!!! I can't remember anything! What if something-" she jumped off the bed as she spoke, and heard a muffled yelp. Danny was asleep on the floor, and she had stepped on him. "I'm sorry, Danny, are you okay?"

"Yeah, besides having a toe shoved in my eye. Other than that, I'm fine. How are you?"

"I can't remember what happened last night, so I'm worried."

"All you did was ask if you could stay the night over here, so you got some of your stuff and slept on the bed, and I was on the floor, until you stepped on my head."

"I'm sorry okay? I was freaked out, that's all. I didn't mean to, I swear."

Danny smiled. "I know, I was just picking on you." Sam glared at him and held onto an object around her neck. "What's that?"

"It's the crystal you made me, during the Undergrowth situation. I had a little device made that was like a mini freezer, and I put it on a necklace." She smiled, and started for the bathroom. "I'm going to change real quick okay?" Danny stood up and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, before she went in to change. After about fifteen minutes, Sam came out in a pair of dark jeans and a purple t-shirt that said, "Welcome to my world, leave your bullsh# at the door."

Danny changed, and they went downstairs, to find that everyone was gone. So Sam went into the kitchen and made pancakes for Danny, and some coffee for herself. They talked and laughed for a while, and then they decided that they should go to Tucker's and see how he was doing. But first, Sam needed to call her brothers and sister. The person who answered was Marcus, Sam's 10 year-old brother. "Hello? Manson residence, this is Mark speaking." Sam smiled; amazed by the maturity he had at such a young age.

"Hey, it's Sam, what's up?"

"Oh, it's you. Danielle! Your mother's on the phone!" Sam had taken responsibility for her sister, who was at the ripe old age of 3, when her parents started fighting a year or so ago.

"Sammy? Is that you?

"Yeah, it's me. I just called to tell you guys that I was here, just in case you guys didn't know."

"Of course we knew! Uncle Danny called and told us last night! Well, do you want to talk to Mitchell? He seems sad a lot of the time."

That's weird; Mitchell is usually the bright sunshine of the kids, while the rest of us are the Goth birds of the family. "Umm, I will when I get home okay? I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Sam ran out of the house, Danny holding her hand, unknowing that their younger siblings would be the death of them.

Mwahahahahahaha! It's a cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, I'll update if you guys review this at least until it gets to 28 reviews, otherwise, it'll be the death of Danny and Sam! So R&R, I don't care if you review twice!!!! Plus, favs are worth 2 reviews!!!!! Thanks!


	9. The End of It All

Disclaimer: You know what I'd say, so why make me say it?

Oh yeah! This is set in the future! Enjoy!

Danny walked into an empty room, but left immediately afterward. He walked to the cemetery, with a bouquet of deep red roses with black edges, and set them on a grave, crying as he left. The grave read:

Tucker Foley

1991-2023

Loving Father, Loving Son, Caring Husband, Best Friend

Danny smiled a little, and took a single rose, and placed it on another grave right next to it. It was Sammy's, who had been married to Tucker for 3 years before they died during a ghost fight just last year. But there was another grave that he went to, and the tears were now flowing freely as he placed a trinket on the grave in front of him. He then left without a word. "I'll never stop thinking about you guys, no matter what," he whispered as he went back to the apartment an hour after he had left. But this time, there were 5 little kids and a black-haired, violet eyed woman with a warm smile.

"Hey Danny, did you go to visit them?"

"Yeah, but I think I'll be okay. After all, I didn't lose you too, even though I almost did. But at least their kids are here with, 'Uncle Danny and Aunt Sam' huh?" They embraced, with hope in their hearts as they saw their 3 little ones and Tuck and Sammy's 1 playing together and waiting for dinner to start. Then, they saw Jazz's little girl Jessica sitting in the big comfy chair, reading, The Inner Subconscious. "She's definitely like her mother, isn't she?"

Sam smiled at Danny and all the kids running through the house. "She's a carbon copy, exactly like Jazz when she was ten. But that's what worries me. I mean, what if she thinks that you need help with ghost fights like her mother, and that happens to her?"

"That'll never happen though," he started, "You won't fight anymore, and she'll be helping you take care of all of these little ones."

Flashback

"Danny! Don't go! You can't do anything! You'll freeze, just like I did, and you'll die! What about your kids, and your friends and family? You can't jeopardize them for your sister's sake!" Danny looked at Sam's tear-streaked face, and at Tucker, Jazz, Sammy, and Jazz's husband Ben. He gave Sam a kiss, and started to fly away.

"I have to save her Sam, and your sister and brothers too. Just stay out of my way, otherwise, you'll all die. The kids will be fine without me, so I have nothing to worry about." He took to the air, and Sam turned to Tucker.

"It's gonna be okay Sam, and nothing can stop us from helping him, and we'll fight to the end." Sam shook her head, and started walking to her mother-in-law's and went to the lab downstairs, where she got out the suit that they had made together just that week, and still hadn't done the test run.

"So, this is it. This is the end of all major ghost battles against humans…the one to end it all…" She got into the suit, and went to go after her family… As soon as she stepped out the door, she saw Tucker, Sammy, Jazz, and Ben a total bloody mess. Tucker and Sammy were lying next to each other, dead. In Tucker's hand, there was a note.

Sam or Danny,

Thanks for everything, and please, take care of Mark and Tamatha, but if you make them vegetarians, I'll have to kill you in your sleep…I really will!

Tucker

Sam,

You know he was kidding, so don't take it personally. Thank you for all that you've done, and all that you and Danny will do for this little city…we appreciate it.

Sammy

Sam cried, and went after Marcus, but he got to her first. Danny heard the scream, and went after her, after killing Sam's brother, and his sister. (It was the only way to save everyone, I promise!!!!!) When he got there, she had been taken over, and Marcus was in her body, her sister right beside them. "Hello, Danny. How are you? I'm fine, but only because I'm untouchable to you. I mean, unless you wanted to hurt your loving wife, which I doubt, I'm immortal." Danny glared at him, and shot an energy blast at Danielle, knocking her to the ground.

"Why would you do this? She's your sister, and she loves you! I can't believe you'd do this. I hate you so much, but you're not untouchable, because I know that Sam prepared for this, and left me this little button." He pressed it, and Marcus flew out of the suit, only to be killed by none other than Sam herself.

"I'm so sorry…I love you…more than anything in the world…" she pulled the trigger, and Danielle disappeared, smiling at her idol, and loving big sister.

"Thank you Sam, I love you too…see you later…mom…" Sam fell to the ground, sobbing her heart out until there was nothing left.

"Sam, are you okay? I'm sorry, but you know it had to be done…" She had fallen asleep, and was in their bed at home, Danny kissing her forehead. "I love you more than anything, and so do those kids of yours in the next few rooms…along with our nieces and nephew…they need you more than any other person in the world…so don't stop being the woman I married…for anything…"

End of flashback

"She really is like her mother, isn't she?" Sam asked, looking at ten-year-old Jessica, Jazz's daughter.

"Yeah, but she's like you in a way also…she has black hair, and dresses like you did at that age, and she even became a vegetarian, because you were."

"Auntie Sam? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Jess, what is it?"

"I was wondering if I could call you mom, and Uncle Danny dad. Is it okay with you?" Sam's voice was caught in her throat. What could she possibly say? She looked at her wide-eyed Danny, and he nodded his head.

"Sure. But if it feels awkward, you don't have to, okay?" she nodded her head, and went to bed. "I love that kid to bits, but sometimes, I worry about her. Will she want to help with ghost fights when she's old enough to know?"

That's just something we'll find out in time…until then…" he picked her up, and carried her out the door, as soon as the babysitter walked in. They went to a restaurant, to honor their best friends and family.

Meanwhile…in the cemetery…

The little box that Danny placed by Jazz, sank into the ground, ghostly hands opening it.

**Report Card for Jessica Annabelle Samson**

**A**

**A+**

**A++**

**A**

**A**

**A+**

"Like mother, like daughter."


End file.
